Bubble Bombs
by snappans
Summary: When Squidward gives Spongebob and Patrick an idea, the two best friends go to town to bring their bubbles to the public!
1. Chapter 1

i cant even think of a good story to write. /cries

 _The scene starts with Spongebob and Patrick sitting in front of their neighbors Squidward's house._

"Okay, Patrick. I bet you can't blow a bubble like mine!" Spongebob exclaimed, blowing a bubble shaped as a jellyfish.

The "bubblefish" stings the sponge on the side of his head, causing him to yelp. He laughs afterwards.

"You think you're the bubble blowing master, huh?" Patrick questioned. "Well, check this out!" The starfish blows a bubble, but it pops in midair.

They both laugh insanely.

 _The scene moves inside Squidward's room._

"Alright, my trusty clarinet, make me sound good." He hugged his instrument for good luck and starts to play.

The laughing outside causes him to stop. Squidward looks out his window, seeing the neighbors that he despised in front of his house. The octopus growls and snaps his clarinet in half.

 _The scene goes back in front of Squidward's house_

"Hey, Patrick," Spongebob pauses for a minute, dipping his bubble wand into his bottle. "does Squidward seem quieter lately?"

Patrick thought about it. "Nope. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, we've been doing annoying stuff, and he didn't even say one word to us." The sponge answered.

The door behind the two was slammed open and their "friend" Squidward was standing at the doorway, clutching his fists.

"SPONGEBOB!" He yelled, causing the sea floor to shake a little. "Yay, Squidward's here!" Spongebob cheered.

The angry octopus placed his tentacle hand on his face. He sighed. "Why are you two morons here?"

The two best friends try to think why. "Maybe it's because-" Patrick was about to talk but was cut off by Squidward yelling "I don't care!".

"I need you guys to go bother somebody else but me!" Squidward called out, throwing his arms in the air.

Spongebob had an idea. Patrick and Squidward saw the big smile on the yellow ones face. "You okay, buddy?" The star fish asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I feel a good feeling coming on!" The octopus looked at Patrick then Spongebob. "A feeling to move?"

"No, a feeling to show everybody in town our bubbles!" The two best friends cheered. "What makes that a good idea?" Squidward questioned.

 _Spongebob laid flat down on the ground and started to draw a picture of his idea in the sand._

"Well, me and Patrick will head to town, we'll blow some funny bubbles out into the streets, and that'll give the residents the humor and talent in our bubble making magic!"

 _"Bikini Bottom is far away from here. That'll give me some time for myself..."_ Squidward started to laugh.

The octopus stopped laughing, noticing that his neighbors were looking at him pretty strangely. "I mean, sure," He stopped for a second. "that doesn't sound bad."

Patrick and Spongebob hugged Squidward tightly. "Stop it... I can't breathe..." He successfully pushed the two of them off.

 _They both ran happily down the street._

"We'll see you when we get back, Squidward!" The two best friends yelled in unison.

"Bon Voyage, losers!" He screamed back. When they weren't seen in his view, he slapped his knee, went inside his house, and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

can there be a simpler way to become a beta reader? D;

 _Spongebob and Patrick are walking down the road to Bikini Bottom._

"That was a real nice idea Squidward gave us." Spongebob commented, blowing a bubble that turned into Gary, his pet snail.

The bubble meowed and popped. Patrick still tried to puff out a good bubble but it still failed.

"Darn it!" The starfish threw his wand down, causing Spongebob to stop walking. "This is too hard!" He complained.

His best friend patted his back. "Don't worry, Patrick. You might just be nervous." The sponge picked up the thrown bubble wand and dusted off the sand on it.

Patrick exhaled. He started to cool down from his anger. "Try doing it now." Spongebob ordered, laughing.

The starfish dipped the stick into the bubble bottle, took a big breath, and blew.

The bubble was a boomerang that pounded onto Spongebob's head. "Hey, that's pretty cool!"

The sponge pulled it out and threw it in another direction. It started to chase a fish that was holding their groceries.

"Come on! We don't wanna be late!" The two of them began to run. The boomerang came back and whacks Patrick in the back of his head.

They then saw Plankton strolling in the opposite direction. "Hey, Plankton!" Spongebob shouted, grabbing his attention.

"Oh no. What do you two want now? I have **no** plans to steal the Krabby Patty formula today!" The evil genius announced.

Spongebob kneeled down to see Plankton better. "No, no! We just want to see if you like our bubble tricks! We're using them to entertain the people in Bikini Bottom!"

"Why are you showing me? I don't really care about that bubble junk." Spongebob grabbed his bubble bottle and wand and started to dip the stick inside.

"You'll care very much after this trick." The sponge got up and blew one that looked like pac-man.

The pac-man went down to the evil genius and it floated there for a minute. "I guess it likes you!" Patrick cooed.

Plankton patted the levitating object on the head. "Well, at least it's not attacking me."

The bubble then ate him. Spongebob and Patrick could still see Plankton. It started to fly into the air. The two friends could hear the evil genius scream as it kept going up and up.

"I think we better go now." They both ran from the incident they caused.

 _The scene moves to the city, showing the fishes socializing with each other._

"And then I said, "Why not?"." The two male fishes laughed. "I heard a funny story, too. It was about-" One of them were cut off by a sound of a french horn.

The residents looked to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Spongebob, popping the horn bubble when he got everybody's attention.

"Attention, people of Bikini Bottom," The sponge yelled. "you all are going to be entertained today!"

One old lady screamed. "No! No more clowns!" Her walker shot up into the the top of the ocean like a rocket ship.

"Not clowns. With... bubbles!" The two revealed their items from behind their backs.

"Bubbles?" Everybody repeated, looking bewildered. "How are you going to humor us with bubbles?" One kid questioned.

Spongebob stepped forward. "These aren't ordinary bubbles. These kinds will not look like any other. They will be in different shapes and forms!"

He went over in front of the kid who had asked a question. "It might even look like you!" The sponge blew the bubble, which looked alike to the boy.

"Wow! These are entertaining!" The boy exclaimed.

"Ready, Patrick?" Spongebob asked his partner.

"Ready!" Patrick answered.

They started to blow some bubbles into the streets, surprising many people.


	3. Chapter 3

crawling through my cartoooooooons

 _The scene shows Bikini Bottom's citizens being pleased with the bubbles flying through the air._

"Wow, these are guys really cool!" One of the fishes yelled, making everybody agree.

"Yeah," said another one. "I would spend all my money for these two to stay!"

 _The scene moves to Mr. Krabs, who is sleeping on his hammock in his house._

He immediately sat up, his eyestocks started to spin like radar antennas after he heard the word "money".

"Money, money, money, money-" He gets cut off by his daughter, Pearl. "Dad, it's 10:00 in the morning! Go to sleep!" She screamed.

Krabs shrugged. He didn't mind what she said. He still kept saying "money" until he suddenly turns into a rocket, shooting up through his roof and blasted off to where he heard his favorite word.

Pearl snuck into her father's room after he left. She then got $10 from out his wallet he left on his dresser.

 _The scene shows Mr. Krabs zooming through the ocean's roof, his eyes still spinning to find where the word came from._

Then, one of the bubbles, who was shaped as a kid came in front of the crab, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, move out the way!" Eugene angrily said. The 'bubble kid' got out a small tube of bubbles.

It then opened the cap, dipped their wand inside, and blew out a single bubble. The bubble they blew popped on Mr. Krabs eye.

The right eye started to turn a peachy red. The greedy crab yelped, falling down into Bikini Bottom. The 'bubble kid' laughed then disappeared.

 _The scene shows Spongebob and Patrick still performing in the city._

Patrick looked up, seeing what looked like a really red meteor. "Hey, buddy," The starfish pointed up in the sky. "it's a gift from King Neptune!"

Spongebob saw the same. He laughed. "No, Patrick, It's probably that red ball I took away from Gary." The sponge shivered.

The crowd ooh'd and ahh'd at the landing object. The rocket finally landed in a trash can. But everybody noticed it was Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob jumped up and down in joy. "Mr. Krabs! You came to see our entertainment show! Oh, I'm so glad!"

Krabs shook his head and hopped out the trash can, heading over to the duo. "Of course I did, boyo! What is this all about anyway?"

Patrick started it explain it to him. "Well, we're doing bubble tricks for-"

Eugene interrupted the conversation. "I don't care about that! I care about the part where you guys get the money!" The crab rubbed his claws together.

The sponge shook his head. "No, no," He blew out two bubbles that was formed as a money symbols and scissors. "we're actually doing this for free."

The 'bubble scissors' cutted the 'bubble money sign' in half and they both popped. Mr. Krabs gasped! "For free? Are you nuts?!"

Mr. Krabs looked at the crowds faces. "Look at how happy they are about your bubble junk and the desperation to give you your money!" The old man showed the two.

One of the fishes screamed out "Yeah!" Spongebob shrugged. "Sorry, boss. But, it's fun for the fishes that don't have money." He then pointed over to one of the people who was wrapped in a brown cloth blanket, eating beans.

 _The scene then starts to show Mr. Krabs heading home._

His boss sighed. "Got out of bed for nothing." He still complained when he walked back home. The crab stopped at the end of the crowd. He got one of his claws out and grabbed a man's wallet.

 _The scene goes back to where the two best friends performed._

The entertainment they gave lasted 'till 10:00 to 12:00. For the last performance, Spongebob tried to think of what to do. He had already did fireworks and an elephant.

"Would anybody like to give your bubble magicians an idea of how to end?" The sponge offered the huddled group. One of the kids shouted his request from out the crowd. "End it with a big boom!" The fishes all agreed.

Patrick was about to blow but Spongebob grabbed his arm for a minute. "Just a safe and small explosion, okay?" The starifsh nodded.

He then blew out a medium-sized bomb. Spongebob shrieked. "Patrick, I said safe! Not dangerous!"

The dumb star chuckled. "Don't worry, at least it's small." The fuse to the 'bubble bomb' finished sizzling down.

It then made a big explosion, causing suds to spread in every space in Bikini Bottom. The citizens complained that it got in their eyes. "My eyes!" Fred the fish yelled out.

Spongebob cleaned his friend and himself off. Staring at the angry crowd. ""At least it's small, Spongebob."" Spongebob mimicked.

They noticed that they got out all their pitchforks and torches, trying to find the two that caused the trouble.

"Would it be a good time to run now?" Patrick inquired. They both stared at each other for a second and ran out of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

this cartoon is not gonna end, isn't it? ;_;

 _The scene shows Spongebob and Patrick running down the street, heading back to their houses._

"I didn't know it will make the whole town become fans of us!" Patrick panted.

"They aren't fans!" Spongebob shrieked. "Don't you see their weapons?" He looked back, seeing that the crowd had dropped their things, trying to find them.

The sponge stopped in his tracks. The starfish was still running but he slowed down because he was getting tired.

"Patrick, it's alright." Spongebob commented. "We can take our time." His friend walked over to the sponge and they both walked slowly home.

"Good thing they can't see or walk." The pink starfish sighed in relief.

 _The scene shows one of the fishes slipping on their torch._

"Hey, watch it!" One lady argued with the person that slipped. Some others did the same, slipping on their weapons, causing them to get some rude messages. Everybody started to feud with each other.

But, one kid heard some sandy footsteps in the distance.

"Wait!" The boy howled, making the whole city get quiet. "They're trying to leave without cleaning up this mess!"

The whole crowd growled. "Follow me! We'll get them for what they've done!" They all held hands, in order to get out the mess safely. They started to march to where the boy was leading them to.

 _The scene goes back to the two strolling down the empty road._

Spongebob sighed and puffed out a bubble which was formed as a sad face. It popped right away.

"I wish our houses weren't so far away." Patrick whined. He always hated to walk somewhere that was afar.

He yawned. The star then blew out another bomb, causing Spongebob to burst it immediately.

"No more bubble bombs, Patrick!" Spongebob demanded. Patrick pouted like a baby. "But I'm so... bored!"

The sponge then saw his friend, Sandy's treedom. "I think Sandy got some tool to help us get home faster," He thought about it. "and then when we get there, we can play some games!"

Patrick rushed there as fast as he could. Spongebob took his time and was right behind his pink friend when they both got at the door.

 _The scene shows Sandy inserting an acorn into a citrus juicer, trying to make 'Acorn Juice'._

"With this, I'll be able to give this to all my relatives in Texas!" She said in joy, making a 'yee-haw!' after she finished talking to herself.

The citrus juicer was really sensitive to certain things. The things that Sandy might put in there might cause it to implode. But, she didn't care.

The squirrel stabbed the acorn on the tip of the juicer, twisting it. The machine make a terrifying sound, and imploded.

"Aw, nuts," She shook her head at her failed experiment. "well, acorns can't make juice anyway. It was a good try."

She heard something knock on the door. Sandy went to the entrance and spun the wheel that made the door open.

The two rushed inside, looking all over to find a teleportation tool. "What are ya'll two doing?!" Spongebob and Patrick crashed into each other in front of the squirrel, falling over. "You can't invade my home like that!"

Spongebob got up along with Patrick. "Sorry, Sandy. We were just trying to seek for a thing that will get us home."

She rubbed her chin. "Why for?" Spongebob got out a chalkboard, grabbed the piece of chalk and wrote the picture of why they need it badly.

"Me and Patrick were trying to entertain the people in Bikini Bottom. We were doing fine making everyone happy but Patrick make a bubble that turned into a bomb, that cause the city to become full of suds. So now, they're chasing us with pitchforks and torches and we were trying to get home as soon as possible before they get us!" The sponge fell to Sandy's feet, crying a waterfall.

The scientist chuckled. Spongebob's funny acts always make Sandy laugh. "Alright, Alright," She agreed. Spongebob got up, wiping his nose that was dripping. "I guess I do have one. And if I don't, we have time. They won't be able to find us because of all the suds in their eyes."

Patrick looked over at the transparent glass. "Uh, I think they found us already." He pointed over to where the mob was.

 _The scene showed the crowd from Bikini Bottom in front of the treedom._

One of them was trying to unlock Sandy's front door. "Hurry up!" One man demanded.

"You try to open this darn thing!" The person trying to crack it was spinning the wheel the wrong way.

 _The scene went back to what was happening inside the dome._

Sandy got out of her tree, pulling out a large teleportation gun. "One shot of this and it'll make you teleport to whatever you like!"

Spongebob jumped in glee. "Wait, did you test it to make sure it's safe?" The squirrel turned one knob on the gun to teleport and the other to set where they should be teleported to.

"Of course. I'm testing right now!" She aimed the gun at the two of them, shooting it, causing it to send Spongebob and Patrick somewhere.

"Finally, one of my experiments worked today!" Sandy looked over at the huge pile of blown up, destroyed gadgets she had made before.

 _The scene then shows the mob finally opening the door, marching in, looking for the troublemakers._

"Ok, squirrel," One of the people shook their fist in front of the scientist. "tell us where those two hooligans are!"

Sandy's face had a smile of mischief. She laughed. "They're right over there." She threw her hands to where the tree was.

The mob ran over there. They saw the two. Couple of men started to rip them up. Behind them, Sandy laughed insanely.

Then, the crowd realized that it wasn't actually Spongebob and Patrick. It was just clothes painted yellow and pink.

The people groaned in frustration. They started to walk out the treedom with their heads down. "Thanks a lot, liar."

Sandy didn't take offence to what one of them had to say. "No problem! Come again soon." She sarcastically said, chuckling.

 _The scene shows the angry mob hiking down the street._

"We're never gonna find them, Frank." One fish gave up. "Can we just go home?" Everybody agreed.

Frank the fish turned around and mimicked to what they all said after. "No! We aren't giving up! We're going to find them no matter how long it takes!"

The crowd sighed. One kid with a evil look on his face came out of the crowd. "I know where we can find them."

Frank looked interested to what the little boy had to say. "Don't keep us in suspense. Tell us!"

The boy pulled out a small map of Bikini Bottom. He pointed at where the dead end town was, where the three neighbors lived. "They all live in that specific area. Just a few blocks down and we will be there."

Everybody nodded and decided to find them again. "Alright, team. Let's move!" Frank commanded. The mob did as told, marching down the road toward Conch Street.


	5. Chapter 5

roleplays take a lot of work. and experience. shoutout to : sonic x tails the hero

Spongebob and Patrick finally got into Spongebob's pineapple.

"Quick, Patrick, barricade the the doors! I'll do the windows!" He shouted to his friend, trying to hold up the wooden planks in his hands.

Patrick walked behind his best friend. "Don't you mean barracuda?"

The sponge looked back, dropping the planks all together. "No, barricade. To cover something up."

"Oh. It sounded like you said barracuda." Patrick rubbed his chin.

"That's because you hear things differently." Spongebob pointed out. He picked up the planks again, pulled out a hammer out his pants pocket and started to hammer it on the window.

Patrick trotted into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, finding nothing he liked. There was only a whole stack of fruits and vegetables. "Ooh, cake!" He found a piece of cake on the side. But, when Patrick unwrapped it out of it's covering, the cake had mold on it and it was smelling like a boot covered in a kid's vomit.

He groaned in anger. Patrick ate it anyway, even if it was old. He went back to see Spongebob in a big pillow fort.

"Hey, buddy," He gasped at the fort. "I don't think it's a good time to have a slumber party. There is a angry mob of fish planning to capture us."

He got pulled into the stack of pillows. "Shh, Patrick! They might be here any moment." Spongebob whispered.

Patrick's stomach growled. "I think that cake is having a fight with my intestines." He rubbed it softly.

Spongebob laughed. "Patrick, that was a cake from my Grandma. It's suppose to look and taste old. It's her "Den alten Kuchen des Geheimnisses (The old cakes of secrecy). Straight from Germany!"

The starfish gagged and threw up behind the fort, which makes Spongebob laugh more.

"Alright, you mischief makers!" One person of the angry mob yelled outside the door. "We're gonna give you three seconds to come out and apologize for flooding our town with bubbles!" Everybody cheered.

"Okay, Patrick. Stay perfectly quiet and still." The sponge whispered. Patrick nodded nervously.

"One...Two...Three!" The angry mob bursts through the door. "Search the whole pineapple!"

The crowd did as the fish said. They looked in the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen. But, the bubble blowers weren't found.

One kid saw the fort in the middle of the living room. "Aren't they in there? Looks _fishy."_ The kid laughed at his pun.

They looked the outside of the pillow stack but not inside. "No, looks too obvious."

"Let's look around again!" Another fish yelled. They went around again.

Spongebob giggled. "They don't even see us." Patrick and Spongebob giggled quietly.

The people looked all around the house until it was midnight. Everybody collapsed in the living room.

The whole house was quiet. "Did they leave?" Patrick asked. "I don't know. Let's check." Spongebob peeked up from the fort. Patrick did also.

They saw them fast asleep. "Aww, they went to bed." Spongebob got out. Patrick stayed inside just in case they wake up.

The sponge pulled out his bubble wand. He then blew about 12 bubbles that swallowed the people. Spongebob opened the door, walked outside and the bubbles floated the people back to Bikini Bottom.

"Phew, thank Neptune they're gone," Patrick sighed in relief. "I thought they would wake up."

Spongebob laughed. His best friend walked back inside the pineapple and slammed the door behind him.

"Uh, Patrick. You locked me out." Spongebob knocked on the door. The lights turned off inside the pineapple.

 **THE END.**


End file.
